my sweet valentine crush
by special agent Ali
Summary: its a valentines day disaster! Tim and Abs are just so far apart, Tony and Ziva are trying to get it on without Gibbs finding out and now there's flying peas! McAbby, Tiva. rewrote chapter 4 I didn't like it at all now complete, anyone for sequel?
1. crushed by his dark angel

Valentines day was arriving fast and she groaned at the ticket clutched in her hand as she stared at her mirror in the bathroom.

Flashback:

"Hey my little sweet valentine" his voice came at one AM and drifted into the quiet lab and she sighed putting down her test tubes and goggles.

"Tim, that was four years ago, when we were dating" she said and his smile dropped but only a second.

"Yeah that's the thing Abby, I love you and so if you would accept this valentine ball thing my sister and her new rich boyfriend are throwing" Tim said and she smiled.

"Oh Tim, it sounds fun and I'm sure Sarah will be giving a great party but, I'm not sure" she said and he grasped her hand stopping her sentence. She hated when he touched her, it dropped all argument and she melted in him once more.

"Abby, I know your still upset about your part as Amy, the others are still mad but come on, we have fun right?" Tim asked and she nodded as he stroked her hand lovingly.

"Yeah, but McGee, what if were alone and something or someone attacks us?" she asked trying to remain serious and his face fell.

"Abs, come on, I know I let you down, hell I am a total screw up, fine just stay here and be safe" Tim said giving up and the Goth felt bad and before he could leave she was in his arms and hugging him.

"No, I could never hate you Timmy, you got caught up in your work and those mishaps were partly my doing, I'll go to your sister's party" she said and he hugged her back with great happiness.

(end flashback)

"I guess theres no turning back Abigail" she said to her reflection and smoothed out her dress and applied only a little make up.

"McGee, I just hope your ready" she whispered as his car pulled up.

She opened the door and sighed. McGee was dressed in his best suit and tie and looked so handsome and she melted against her door and a tear fell down her cheek and the agent grasped her with worry.

"Abs don't cry, look I promise you I'll keep with you the entire time and we'll have fun" Tim said with a small smile and took her hand and it only made the Goth feel nauseous.

"I can't, Tim were not meant to be, don't you get it yet" she said a bit too loudly and her neighbors turned so she took the young man's hands firmly and dragged him inside and to her couch.

"Abs are you uhhh?" Tim asked and the Goth smiled but shook her head.

"No, I'm not PMSing, but I am wondering if you really want me, back when you started I thought you were a cute little geek and I had fun with you and then you joined but were still really new, but now, Timmy you've grown, maybe past my reach" she said and Tim sighed.

"All this time, Abs I only go on dates to make you jealous, all I want is you in my life since we met, I don't know maybe cupid struck me and his arrow never left" Tim said softly brushing her hair with his fingers and she sighed.

"I don't know, Tim it's just been so long since we really dated, I love you so much and I hate for you or any of the others to be hurt so"

"So don't hurt me, you can't see it but my heart is still hurting Abby, come on be my valentine please?" he asked and it seemed to be the end of the argument.

"Let's just go, I already have the ticket anyway" she said trying to be enthusiastic but Tim could tell there was still a wall between them but he may have broken off a few bricks.

When they had arrived at Sarah's college and their home theater a worried girl raced up.

"About time Tim, Tony and Ziva arrived ten minutes ago" Sarah said and then hugged her two newest guests before dragging them indoors.

"Hey probie, Abs you look stunning" Tony called out as a song ended and the two joined them at a punch table.

"The decorations are smacking yes?" Ziva asked and Tim chuckled.

"I think you mean smashing Ziva and yeah Robby boy really got his money going places" Tim said and felt a sting as a younger man punched his shoulder.

"Watch it Timmy boy, just cause I'm not as famous don't mean I can't do good" Sarah's date Robert Reddenfield said and Tim chuckled again before shaking his hand.

"Yeah we'll I can make you famous by being in tommorows obituary you dare harm my sister" he replied with a smile and Rob threw his hands up before walking off with his happy date.

"Can we dance now McGeek or did you invite me here to chat?" Abby asked and Tim gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry valentine lets go" he led her out and danced somewhat smoothly but a few minutes later loosened up and the two could be heard laughing miles away.

Tim saw through the forced laugh of his partner and sighed after three songs of the same mood.

"If you want we can leave, I hate to force you to have fun" Tim said getting annoyed and Abby looked at him with surprise.

'Well maybe if you stopped treating me like were going steady I could, I told you Tim, we just don't flow, not like we used to anyway" Abby muttered and Tim broke off her.

"Fine, then maybe we should just stop this and leave" Tim said a bit too loud and everyone turned and he blushed.

"See what you cause, I can't do this, I'm sorry Sarah" Tim apologized and then ran out and Abby stood stunned before storming off.

It was the last time they had spoken and three days later Ziva and Tony were very worried.

"This is the stits Tony, Tim and Abby are still angry and the real valentine day will be here soon" Ziva complained and Tony gave her a look.

"Its pits and no duh I can see that Zee Vah, probie is just not probie without his gothic princess" Tony said looking bummed.

"Aww my little hairy butt has no one to prank yes?" Ziva cooed and Tony gave her an annoyed look before throwing a peanut at her which hit her hair and she grinned.

"Oh a food fight huh?" Ziva asked and Tony groaned as she pelted him with her carrot sticks she had been eating which didn't impress a silver haired fox.

"DiNozzo, remember what I told you last time?" Gibbs asked calmly and Tony nodded wincing with fear and the fearless leader went to his desk and rummaged in it with his back to them for a minute.

He calmly walked over holding something and then Tony felt 50 sticky, slimy peas fall on him.

"Told you I had a can, now clean it all up, you too David before I go buy more" Gibbs said and walked off and Tony groaned.

"Guess I forgot to tell you about Probies first case Gibbs assigned him to work alone and how it ended" Tony said and holding back a laugh Ziva shook her head.

(To be continued) 


	2. Brothers fight and sisters help

For the past few days McGee tried everything he could think of to remain out of Abby's lab. He was almost never in the squad room and the car was always gassed and his gear was always ready.

Tim felt like a jerk as he laid in his bed the fourth morning of not seeing his girl. It was no shock when he heard his door click and a person walk across the floor.

"God, maybe it'll be my lucky day and someone against Gemcity is here to take him out" Tim muttered but he wasn't that lucky as agent DiNozzo's head popped in.

"Morning probie, hey maybe you'll be lucky today and Abs will need help" Tony said and Tim stared at him.

"That's not funny DiNozzo, I don't want to see her, in fact I could care less if I ever did" he said but Tony could see through his lie.

"Your still a crappy liar McLover so get over it, why are you giving up anyway, if you want her, fight for her" Tony said half angrily and Tim smiled.

"Stop telling me what to do, your not the Boss and you never even had a real girlfriend without hurting her, in case you haven't noticed, I don't want to do the DiNozzo approach" Tim shouted and Tony stepped back hurt.

"Fine Timmy, let Gemcity bring you together, he's been doing so well with Amy's love life as it is" Tony shot back and stormed out and Tim followed.

"Tony, don't take it like that" he tried but Tony just left. He stopped however at the door.

"Keep this up McGee and see how far it takes you, I can get my own team and leave you all anytime probie" Tony said in a huff and slammed the front door shut.

"Great, now he'll be giving me dirty looks as well" Tim muttered and the floor creaked behind him.

So why stay and take the misery Tim, I know you love being this agent but your unhappy aren't you?" his sister asked from behind still dressed in his MIT shirt.

He turned and gave her a small sad nod. "Sarah, I do love my job but my job doesnt seem to love me, but what choice do I have, I need to save for you to go to college, I made that promise to mom and dad before their plane accident" Tim said and in a second his sister was in his arms.

"I know Tim and I'm sorry, see the last three days you've been so quiet so I made a few phone calls" she whispered and Tim pushed her back to look at her.

"Sarah" he said and she dropped her gaze.

"It was after I got my college acceptance letter to Westwood California, their's navy command down there, and a few worked under Gibbs and said they would be happy to give you a chance" Sarah said and Tim raised her chin.

"Sarah I appreciate your help little sis but" he trailed off unable to think of a real reason to stay.

Sarah looked at him with a little fear till he grinned at her.

"You know what, I really appreciate your help sis, maybe it's time to move on, after all I can't just let you go to this college alone" Tim said and Sarah hugged him.

Tim went to his computer and in ten minutes had plane ticket for two days later.

"Can we pack in two days?" he asked and she shrugged.

"If we like the campus, we'll come back and move to California, that is ..." Sarah trailed off and Tim smiled at her.

"Sarah, your my one and only family, I got to go to my job one last time though, I know we'll be happier now" Tim said with a proud smile but as he walked to his room, his smile became a frown full of doubt.

It was seven AM when he had arrived and was thankful to see the squad room empty. Moving quickly with his two boxes he emptied his drawers and put a few things on top to fool his team.

Just as he finished ans stood up, a man who had been watching for a few minutes walked forward.

Tim turned and saw two eyes staring coldly at him.

"Not sticking around huh? Were not good for little Timmy anymore?" The man asked hurt and Tim groaned.

"I was hoping to do this without an audience, but since your here I'm sorry" Tim started and the man rushed forward a grabbed the young agent and in seconds chloroformed him.

"You know better McGee, apologizing its a sign of weakness pal, and believe me you'll learn soon enough" the man whispered to the unconscious and limp figure before dragging him to the morgue.

(to be continued, please review, you know you want to ) 


	3. waking up to the couple blooming faster

"Quit looking at me like that, he had all his stuff packed and you know we can't let him leave"

"You are such a dork, you really think that knocking him out will make him stay"

He heard the two voices arguing for a while but had blocked it out till just then and he groaned.

"McGee?" the man cut in the bicker and he opened his eyes to worried ones and Tim groaned again.

"First you knock me out then you stand by my bed" he muttered and realized after a few minutes he was in autopsy.

"Timothy, be still already, Anthony seemed to use to big a dose, and your body is trying to cope" Ducky soothed and Tim only groaned.

"Duck please, just let me go home and relax, I have a headache" Tim pleaded and stood up, wavered and shook his head. Tony grasped his arm.

"Probie, look I'm sorry I was so rough, but come on were buds and you worried me" Tony whispered and Tim nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know its a sign of weakness, but right now I am weak" Tim muttered and he heard an exasperated sigh.

"Timothy McGee you are not weak, I'm sorry sweetie but I tried to tell you before, when you first came it was fun helping you but now, face it Tim, it's no loinger fun and you just want someone to settle down with" Abby said and Tim turned to her for the first time in four days.

"Abs, I do want a wife, but no no one comes close to you, if anything you have to mother my child" Tim pleaded and the Goth sighed.

"No, not yet Tim, maybe not for a long time and what's this about you leaving?" she asked and he sighed.

"It's true Abs, Sarah is going to a good college in California and I'm going to be there for her" he said trying to smile but Tim felt no happiness in his words.

"Because I don't love you, because I do, but I could never make a vow I didn't believe, Tim I dream to be a mom to a wonderful girl or boy but I don't think I can" Abby said and Tim shrugged.

"Abby, I can't even hold a baby, I was a kid when Sarah was born and lord knows I ignored her, but I want to try" Tim said and it seemed the conversation wasn't getting better.

Not now Timmy, please don't leave though"

"I'll think on it, unless DiNozzo has more chloroform"

"Forget it McGeek, I thought it would help but you know what, it's your life, I only wonder how our child will grow without his uncle" Tony said and both stared.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed and then blushed slightly.

"All right fine, it is true, in six or seven months, I'll have a daughter the doctor said" Ziva announced and Abby hugged her and then all eyes were on Tim.

"I'll come when she's delivered, but I can't stay, I just" Tim stuttered and ran out of the room knocking Gibbs coffee to the floor. He didnt stop though and Gibbs stared at the team for an explination.

(To be continued and I know the can wasn't supposed to be opened but I couldn't abuse Tony like you guys do so he's got gooped instead, now review please) 


	4. take things slow

I decided to redue this chapter mainly because Abby wouldn't give in. I have my theories about the show and they may not be yours but this is the real version of chapter four, all reviews are welcome, I know this is also early but I need to keep my mind off the holdiay with my boyfriend being in a different state and I won't see him till May.

When Gibbs finally left after a few minutes of silent glares Abby noticed a card on the floor and picked it up. She glanced at it and saw it was a poem. She knew straight off Tim's somewhat messy scrawl and crumpled the note.

Ziva walked over and caught the ball as Abby tossed it away and looked at it.

"What a sweet poem, Abby, it's valentines day, I mean I still don't get it but it's about love?" she asked and the Goth glared at her.

"Let me see" Tony snatched the wrinkled card and smirked.

"Beauty is never astray, if only you could hear" he recited and Abby snatched it.

"Ow, god Abs give the probester a break, if he's back to writing cheesy love poems its got to be serious" Tony said and sucked on his finger that now dribbled blood.

"Yeah, now you see why I want to get rid of it" she muttered and Ziva glanced at her after blwing on Tony's finger.

"Why would you want to rid it, I thought you and McGee were very close?" she asked and Abby shook her head.

"We are, but Tim's going back and I can't do that again" she muttered and Ziva raised a brow.

"I know I wasn't here when you first met but you two seem like a great couple" she commented and Abby glared at her again.

"You're right David, you weren't here, you weren't my best friend who I told everything to, you're her replacement so just back off" Abby yelled and Ziva did back away.

"Abby" Tony scolded and Abby turned away from him, ignoring his hurt look and stomped to Ducky's desk and sat with a huff.

"I'm borrowing your notepad Ducky, thanks" she said inviting herself in his stuff and started to write and no one tried to stop her. Ducky went to dealing with his bodies with Jimmy and Ziva followed while Tony just stared at Abby.

Abby felt his eyes but just continued to write till a few minutes later had a full letter and turned to look into disappointed eyes.

"Tony don't start with me, you know damn well what's going on, Ziva will never be Kate and I can never accept that" she said and Tony nodded keeping his stare and Abby moved around uncomfortably a few seconds before storming off.

"I thought we were good in the girl talk business yes?" Ziva asked grasping Tony's hand who shrugged but remained silent, staring at the door as the Goth disappeared.

"Boss, would you stop staring at me already, I just need a few days to clear my head, I'll stay here" Tim was pleading as he sorted the mess Tony left on his desk, the box gone.

"He's staring because you're being an idiot Tim" Abby said cooly and Tim looked up.

"Abs"

"Stop, before I have to do what I did to Mikel, Tim we could go on being friends for ten years and I still may never be ready, or tomorrow my choice could change, but it has to be me"

"Fine" Tim replied with a huff and Abby stomped her foot impatiently.

"Stop, just please stop making this four years ago, Kate's not here to give me my pep talk and I can't take this stress, valentines day is a great holiday but why can't we just remain friends?" she pleaded and Tim nodded.

Abby gave up, threw her hands in the air and stormed off to her lab crumpling a letter as she walked and finally smacked him in the head with it.

"What did I do wrong?" McGee asked when he looked down at his desk and suddenly felt another slap on his head.

"That's for trying to break rule 12, Tim, Abby is not like Ziva who probably never felt comfort, she is full of love but is afraid of it, she fears death and so grips us to convince herself were still there for her, she was in therapy when she was three for losing it in nursery school when a girl played a joke by hiding when she turned away" Gibbs said softly and Tim gave a blank stare and he sighed.

"That was why she hid Mikel from me and the real reason I didn't shoot him or you, she wanted to see and feel him to make her feel better but she overjudged her fears, Abby hates pressure but loves accomplishment, she loves you Tim with all her heart, why can't you just accept that she wants you close but with no strings attached" Gibbs said the last three words slowly and Tim nodded.

"I get it boss, I guess you really do know your team" he said impressed and Gibbs smacked him but a little lighter and Tim smiled.

He got up to go to the lab and Gibbs pushed him down.

"Not yet, my gut says Abby pissed off Ziva, she said Kate was gone" Gibbs said and Tim nodded.

Gibbs was right as usual and for the past three minutes Ziva walked in the lab and stared at the unhappy Goth.

"Would you quit with your crazy death stares their not working" Abby finally said getting annoyed as she typed on her computer, they had no cases so she was just typing.

"I will if you quit typing, especially since we had no leads on any of our cold cases Abby" Ziva said somewhat icy and Abby stopped.

"Fine, Ziva I didn't mean to, I mean, I just" Abby fought with the words and the israelli smiled.

"You are apologizing correct?" she asked in her normal voice and Abby nodded and then turned on her.

"Yeah sure, but how could you go against me, why would you just let Tony get you pregnant?" she asked and Ziva shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just not afraid or maybe I am, I will not lose Tony, he is my partner and I'm sorry about Kate but I am now his partner and he's no longer the skirt chaser I saw two years back" she said and Abby nodded understanding.

"Well now he's stuck with you forever, I don't think you have to worry about his old flame, she'll move on and you'll all be fine" Abby said and without warning hugged the woman and Ziva blushed but patter Abby back.

"So Gibbs was right? Glad to see everything's smooth here now and don't worry I'm not leaving at least not forever, I still have to get Sarah situated" Tim said lightly and felt a hand clasp on his shoulder.

"Well of course probie san, we wouldn't want some wacko cheerleader who won't even know her to give her drugs" Tony teased and Tim elbowed him.

"Funny DiNozzo, I hope you're ready papa, now you'll have to be responsible, how in the world will you manage?" Tim teased back and the tension was somewhat lifted and Tim glanced at Abby and Tony grabbed the hint and left with Ziva.

"Abs, I'm sorry" "Tim I'm sorry" Both apologies came at once and both laughed.

"Gee De Ja Vu much" Tim teased and Abby gave a small smile.

"Abs, I love you, hell I'm crazy about you but Gibbs told me everything and you don't need to be afraid I get it, I won't push it any further just sit back for the ride I promise" he said and Abby hugged him.

"I shouldn't yell at you, I can never hate you Tim that is the truth, I will get through this I know it I love you so much Tim, Happy Valentines day" she whispered and Tim hugged back.

"Happy Valentines day my little valentine" he said and they shared a kiss.

The two had no idea but they would someday be together forever all because of baby DiNozzo the end (for real) 


End file.
